Memory devices are widely used in many applications. Memory devices include, a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and so on.
In general, DRAM can provide a higher degree of integration. However, DRAM requires constant refreshing. As a result, the use of DRAM is limited for computer main memories by its power consumption and slow refresh speed.
On the other hand, SRAM can maintain its logic state as long as an adequate power is supplied. SRAM can operate with a higher speed and lower power consumption. Thus, SRAM can be utilized for computer cache memories, embedded memories or networking equipment memories.